Existing tent frames are configured to be folded or unfolded manually, and folding and unfolding of the existing tent frames in general are quite tedious and time consuming. As such, existing tent frames are inconvenient to use.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for tent frames and mechanisms that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.